


Helga's hot chocolate

by Terfle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cooking, Drabble, Gen, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 09:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12478112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terfle/pseuds/Terfle
Summary: Helga Hufflepuff & her kitchen magic





	Helga's hot chocolate

Copper hair shining through the mist, face shiny, yellow sleeves spattered, Helga Hufflepuff strove for perfection. She was on the right track and wouldn’t be beaten tonight. The others thought that she was being ridiculous and that there were more important things to think about but Helga’s speciality was food magic. Food was one of the necessities and one of the best pleasures in life. Whether someone was of old age or of babyhood, food was a pleasure for all. She worked hard at it and mastered food the way no one else could. The satisfaction it brought to everyone was priceless. Muttering and tasting, she seasoned and peered through the fog in the cup. Brewing it in her badger cup might give it more flavour. She’d test and taste the results in another cup tomorrow. But for now…a pinch more cinnamon. The steam turned rusty. She stirred and thought that it might be done. Blowing away the mist and leaning back, she looked at her concoction with pride. Dipping a teaspoon in, she sipped and sighed with satisfaction. She’d done it. Helga Hufflepuff had finally made the perfect cup of hot chocolate.


End file.
